The Only Friend
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: When an inkling gets bullied for being a scrub, she runs off. Only later to find another of its kind. He seemed nice! He wasn't mean like the others... And that's when Kirby knew, that she made a friend... And possibly his only friend. She'd do anything to keep it that way. Even if it means giving up what you have...


**This is my first fan fiction on one of the most addicting games ever. I haven't played it, so there may be some downfalls... And I have a thing about sad stories, but I try my best... So yeah!**

 **Lets get this over with.**

* * *

Inkopolis. A place where the inklings live and life around. Where squids can also be... kids (That's stuck in my head). Many of the inklings protect their place from the octarians. Even those pesky octolings. They are like them, but only on the other side.

But for now, the inklings seem to rather enjoy themselves; playing Turf war, Tower Control, and other things. They had a pretty good time! They've been hanging out with other inklings.

All except one.

Her name is Kirby. A girl inkling who has been around for quite some time. She doesn't talk to anyone. She is too shy to speak. She used to when she was introduced to the others, but now she isn't anymore. Why you may ask? Well... There are lots of reasons.

This inkling is known for being the worst of its kind ever to exist! She's clumsy with her weapons, runs off like a coward when she spotted a freaking octotrooper, that wasn't even attacking her, and was confused why that little squid actually did that, completely hides in base at Turf War, because she's too scared to even move a single step out of the circle; And the others hate that only leaving three people on their team!

She tried her best, but she couldn't push herself to be like the others. Kirby is a total coward, and a shy one too. She doesn't even have any friends just cause what she is.

No matter what happens, when she walks around in town, almost everyone knows her. Not for popularity, but for laughs. Those deep, cruel laughs.

"Hey look!" An inkling boy said. "It's that scrub inkling again!" Everyone turned their heads to the inkling that was fidgeting.

"Oh what's the matter? Can't speak because of realizing how lame you are?" the inkling girl asked. That was low, but she couldn't even counterattack from that.

"Trust me, noob! You're never gonna get good even if you try! So why don't you just hide in that little corner? And never show your face again!" Kirby's sadness started rising, at first she was empty, but then she started to cry silently. And that made the inklings laugh some more.

"What's the matter? Did we make you cry?" Someone called out. "Crying is for the weak and for scrubs like you!"

Kirby couldn't take it. She started crying out from the top of her lungs. Everyone covered their ears. It hurts their ears so much! Even the inkling sisters and Moe can hear that in the buildings. Kirby sniffed, opening her mouth.

"I-I am only trying my best!" She spoke out. "I can't seem to lighten up! Even if I try, I always end up being a failure! A big, scaredy cat failure! Why can't you understand me? Like be in my shoes for once?"

Everyone listened. In the end, they all laughed.

"Heh... Be in your shoes? I would be bringing up some friends in a few minutes!"

"Trying your best eh? Tch. Like a scrub!"

"We can understand you, Kirby!"

Kirby sniffed out as she heard that. "R-Really?" She gave a small smile.

The inkling just snickered. "As a big fat failure, we do!"

All of the inklings laughed their heats out! She's gullible too? Damn! She really is the worst inkling ever! And she will always be one for the rest of her life!

Kirby looked down. She never been so pathetic in her entire life. Nobody liked her. She was just a laughing stock to all inklings. She turned away to the entrance of inkopolis... And she left and was never coming back.

Once she was away from her kind she put her back against a wall. She hugged her knees. This is what fate let her. This is where she belongs! No one would miss her... No one will.

Though... If she did come back, everyone would scold her and laugh at her again for being such a scrub that she can't even survive by herself without anyone to protect her... If she was worth it anyway.

"Why does it hurt?" She asked herself. "Why can't I push myself to be one of them? I'm the worst inkling! I am the pathetic one who just can't seem to fight octarians! For inklings sake! No matter what I do or how I try, I'm just too weak! Too weak to protect anyone! Not even my own kind."

Once the inkling went crying for hours until night came, she stopped. She heard something that seemed close. And it was spraying purple ink everywhere. She moved the object that sounded the most. And it was there.

An octotrooper, just enjoying himself, being him. Until he saw the fellow inkling! Kirby just looked at it, not even pulling out her Splattershot.

"This is me!" She said to herself. "This is what I am! I'm like an octotrooper! A weak octarian who is just dead weight and useless! That's it right there! I don't wanna be like that anymore..." She aimed her weapon at the innocent octotrooper. "I want to forget about it! Forget everything! Starting with this little fucker!"

The octotrooper starred at the Splattershot. The Splattershot that was going to finish him off. He closed his eyes, accepting this fate. It was fun while it lasted. He had to die.

But to the octarian's surprise, she lowered her weapon, giving off a sad look. The trooper was confused. Why is she doing that? Why didn't she kill him in one go? Why didn't she shoot him?

"...I can't kill you..." She spoke out to him. "You're just like me. Alone and lonely. You just want to have fun with yourself back there."

Kirby dropped her weapon, and cautiously picked up the octotrooper. She moved him into a more safer environment; away from inkopolis. Near his territory. Once she got there to the octarian's side, she put the octopus thing down, leaving enemy ink in her hands. She didn't mind it though, even if it does hurt a little when she tried to move them. The octotrooper turned around and once again gave her a confused look. She sent him back to his territory? That's odd... Even for an inkling.

"Be free..." Kirby said to him. "Go back to your little friends. You deserve it." The trooper was surprised. This lady was helping him? And she didn't kill him? She's an inkling! Inklings don't do this. The octotrooper would attack her, but somehow... He didn't want to.

Kirby just pushed him softly. "Go on... Off with ya..."

The octarian walked closer to his territory. He turned back at the inkling who helped him. Kirby just gave out a smile and waved to him. The trooper gave a small nod (if that were even possible) and walked away to his area, remembering this for sure.

Once the trooper was out of sight. She sighed. The thing didn't attack him. I guess this means this octotrooper does understand her! Once she walked away to go back where she was, she had a strange feeling. A feeling that... Maybe the same octotrooper would know her if he ever saw her again. The inkling shook her head. What was she thinking? An octarian remembering her? That's just funny.

Kirby arrived back to where she met that trooper, but this time... Something else seemed out of place.

She heard someone picking up something. It was probably the Splattershot she dropped. Kirby went against a wall. Who is there? What's it doing there? She sidled slowly, not making any sound until she reached the corner of a wall.

Once she peeked out, she couldn't believe who was there.

It was another inkling. A boy to be exact. He was holding onto her Splattershot. Giving a few spins and tossing it in the air and catching it. He seems to be enjoying himself. Kirby wondered. Can she meet this guy? Can she make a good impression on him? Can she make this guy like her? That was the time when the girl inkling moved away from the wall and stepped forward near the inkling.

Few seconds later, the boy thought someone was watching him. He decided it was the case and turned around. And it was. A girl inkling, who seemed shocked as she ran behind the wall. The boy sighed and walked closer to the corner.

"Don't be afraid, inkling..." He said. "I'm... I'm one of you! Don't be shy! It's just me!"

Kirby breathed in and out. She then slowly peeked her head from the corner of the wall, giving a look of shyness.

"It's okay! You don't have to be afraid... It's just me..."

She didn't know if she wanted to trust this inkling or not! She thought he'd be one of those inklings that laughed at her, but she decided to not take the chance. Maybe it's just a regular inkling; an inkling who doesn't know her. She took that as she solved her body and faced him, still giving a look of shyness.

"Sorry I scared you... I think." He said. "Is this your Splattershot?" Kirby nodded.

"Well..." He started once he gave the weapon back to its owner. "What are you doing here? Away from inkopolis?"

Kirby gave a confused look. "I think the real question is... What are you doing here?"

"Protecting inkopolis from the octarian nemesis." He answered. "How about you?"

The lady looked down. "I don't want to talk about it, man." She managed to speak. The boy understood.

"Okay then... It's fine!" He said. "Now come on! Let's get you back to inkopolis!"

Kirby immediately shook her head. "No!"

The ink boy stopped. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I said no!" She repeated. "I'm never going back to inkopolis! No way!"

"Why not?" He demanded to know. "What's wrong with inkopolis?"

"It's not inkopolis... It's the inklings. They all hate me..."

"Strange... I've never heard anything abou-" he stopped in realization. "Ohhhh. You're that one inkling who gets picked on all the time!"

Kirby stopped. "So... You do know me?" The inkling merely just shook his head.

"Oh no..." He waved his hand. "I've heard of you from some of my inkling friends. They say that you're pathetic and a scrub. Is that true?"

The inkgirl nodded. "Yes... I am a scrub! I'm not good at anything and the others laugh at me because of it! I couldn't even kill an octotrooper for fucks sake! Why are you even talking to me right now? No one has ever talked to me!"

The boy just smiled. "Well... Because you're great! Even if you are a scrub, I still like you! I can understand your pain!"

Kirby was shocked at what he just said. "Really? You mean it!?" He nodded.

"Of course! You're an inkling! A very nice one too! I don't get why people don't like you so much... But I know now!"

She smiled. An inkling; one of her kind actually liked her! She cannot believe this is happening! It's all true now! Kirby made a friend. She never felt so happy now.

"Come on! You want to go back to inkopolis?" He asked. Kirby nodded in agreement. She'd be happy to!

The boy smiled and guided her back to the town. Kirby finally found the happiness in her heart. And it was all because of him. She caught up with him, touching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... But I didn't get a chance to know your name!" She said. "I'm Kirby."

The inkling responded. "Names Blue."

"Happy to see you, Blue!" She said, walking the path to inkopolis. "Something tells me we can be the best of friends... My only friend at least." Blue couldn't help but smile at that. He knew that this relationship was only the beginning of a whole new friendship.

* * *

 **The story will continue. The first chapter is done! I'm losing my mind! I want the game so bad! I want it now! But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Look at my other fanfictions! They're all Nintendo! Except... Maybe one. I don't own Nintendo.**

 **Reviews are appreciated! FLAME ON!**


End file.
